Hicktown
by Falmouth Falcons Fan-Inactive
Summary: Fang is a San Diego boy, never to go to the south, until he is forced to move to Texas, where he meets Texan girl born and raised, Max. Max has to prepare Fang and his sister for high school, teaching them the ways of the country folk. Chaos ensues. FAX
1. Chapter 1

"No," I said, looking out of the car windows as city lights slowly faded into rolling hills, country side, and grazing cattle. "I never agreed to this."

"Fang," Dr. Martinez, my adoptive mother, sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. You know that money was getting tight in San Diego, and I was offered a higher paying job here in Texas. I sat you, Angel, and Ella down to discuss this move and why, and you didn't say anything. Zip. Nada. Goose eggs." She pushed a lock of dark chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and looked over to me.

Ella and Angel's soft snores came from the back seat. Ella was Dr. M's biological daughter, and Angel was another adopted kid. Even though we weren't related, I cared for them as a big brother should, me being the oldest at eighteen, Ella being sixteen, and angel was the baby of the family at thirteen.

"For a while," Dr. M started then stopped, taking a deep breath and composing herself. She started again, "For a while we will stay with a family, they own the veterinary practice I'm going to be working with, the Walkers, until we can get back on our feet, and I have enough money to buy us a place of our own."

"But," I started to protest.

Dr. M cut me off. "Hush. I don't want to hear anything from you, Mister. I didn't beg them if that's what you're worried about. They offered." I sneered out of the window, unhappy. "Besides," She said, noticing my facial expression. "The Walkers have two kids your age, a boy and a girl, they're twins. Maybe you'll be friends."

I saw the hopeful look in her eyes, and I looked back toward my little sisters, knocked out from the extremely long drive to middle of freaking nowhere Texas, from San Diego. This was not how I wanted to spend my Senior Year of high school. Damn me for wanting what was going to be best for my sisters. Sometimes it was a pain being the eldest.

After a while, I saw the rising sun, and I knew that we were almost there. Where, I wasn't absolutely sure, but it was probably filled with hillbillies. I looked over at my restless mother, and offered her a sip of my Monster Energy drink that I had gotten at our last pit stop.

"Fang," She yawned. I knew that she was tired from driving all day and night. Many times I had offered to take the wheel, but she just told me to relax while I still could. That didn't make me feel any better. "You know that I don't like to drink those things, they're bad for you." She yawned again.

"Seriously, Dr. M. Either take it, or pull over so I can drive. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. We've still got a good few hours left until we're at the Walker's house." I told her, putting the Monster in the cup holder closest to her. I could tell by the way her eyes were drooping and her hands went slack on the wheel.

"Fine," She yawned again, and pulled over onto the emergency ramp. Quickly, we switched places, and Dr. M quietly fell asleep in my passenger seat.

After driving for a few hours, stopping for breakfast for the girls, and screaming over who controlled the radio, Dr. M woke up and drove for the last thirty or so minutes until we reached a long gravel driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never thought I would get so much positive feedback on this! I would just like to say thank you to each and every one of the reviewers, alerters, and favorites! I just want to tell all of you, that you are amazing!  
**

**Now, down to business. This story is going to be made up of many shorter chapters- between 500 and 2000 words each. My goal is to get this story done before this time next year, with at least 70-100 chapters. This is mainly to test my commitment and to teach me about time management skills (which I lack) so it's going to take all the help I can get from you lovelies! I do have a Tumblr where I will be putting updates about this story, and some other things, so go to my profile to find the link!**

**I don't own anything!  
**

** Happy Reading!  
**

**MPOV**

"Maxie! Hurry yo' behind! Our company's goin' to be here in any moment!" My mother, Charlotte, yelled up the stairs of our large Texan Home. Yup, my family and I live in good ol' Texas, drawls, boots, hats, and everything.

"Comin' Ma!" I yelled. "Geez, I know. You've been talkin' bout it for weeks!" I swung out of my bed, and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. I shrugged out of my pajamas, and hurried to put on my clothes. A loose fitting cream top that read "Property of Texas U.S.A" in brown lettering, and my favorite pair of denim shorts, held up with a tan belt.

"Max! Darlin' I swear to the good Lord! I see their car!" My mother shouted again.

"Crap! Comin'!" I shouted, stumbling around trying to put on my worn cowboy boots and braid my hair into two pigtails at the same time. Tying both of my loose, messy braids off, I plopped my cowboy hat on top of my head, and rushed down the stairs, meeting up with my smirking twin, James, but we called him Iggy because he liked to _ignite _things.

"Right on time, Maxie, dearest." He drawled, tipping his black cowboy hat, and still smirking.

"Oh shut up. I don' know how you do it! We stay up half the night, and you are brigh' eyed an' bushy tailed." I said taking his hat.

"Maxie!" Iggy whined, lunging for his captured hat, and missing as I pulled it away.

I saw my parents laugh, both my mom, and my dad, Peter. I threw Iggy's hat like a Frisbee to his head, and it landing right on!

"Yes, Woo! Beat that, Igster!" I yelled at my brother, laughing.

The sound of tires crunching the gravel on our driveway took all four of us outside, ready to meet our guests for the next couple of months. A shiny black car pulled up our driveway, and parked.

A shorter women got out of the driver's side. By shorter, I mean shorter than my six foot two inch frame. The woman had dark chocolate hair, and deep soulful brown eyes. She smiled at us before poking her head into the backseat. She was definitely a City Slicker, but not so much that she wouldn't be able to "adapt" to country life, as Iggy called it. The woman looked to be thirty-seven, and kind.

Next, out of the passenger side, was a boy about mine and Iggy's age, with raven black hair and onyx eyes. He was very handsome, with a strong jaw and slight olive-toned skin. He was about a couple inches taller than me, and he did not look happy.

At his feral expression, Iggy pushed me slightly behind his left shoulder, playing the older brother role well, even if it was only by a couple of minutes.

The woman came back, pulling a younger version of her, except with heavy City Slicker clothes. The two of them looked lightly Hispanic, and standing next to each other, they looked almost to be sisters. The younger one looked to be sixteen or seventeen, and wore skinny jeans, a skin tight purple top, and wedge ankle boots. She looked very nice, her makeup complementing the purple, but in the country, we only wore heels to church or formal events.

I nudged Iggy and whispered, "I'm gonna laugh if she trips," Looking at the loose gravel, it was highly possible. I giggled.

Iggy snorted, and Mama looked over, disapproving, and Papa looked as if he was going to burst out laughing, he tipped his hat to cover his smile. I guess we were quite a sight to see.

"Maxine May-Alex Walker." Mama hissed out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes looking at me sideways.

"Sorry, Ma'am." I said, indignant. She flashed me a look.

Hopefully, the last person got out of the car, and she was a blonde, maybe twelve or thirteen, with crystal-clear blue eyes, and an angelic face I remembered immaculately.

"Angel, Darlin'?" I asked, shock ran through my veins like ice water.

Everybody froze, looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so grateful for all of the reviews and favorites! Thank you all so much! There are only a few things that I would like to say :)**

**1. Yes, I know that I'm not from the south, I am below the Mason-Dixon Line, but as a military child, I've never been in one place for long.  
**

**2. This story isn't meant to offend anybody, ever. If you feel offended, please tell me. This isn't me making fun of country folk, it is just a way for me to stretch my writing abilities, and have a little fun. I'm sorry if it is cliche, I hope that as this story grows, and with all of your help, it will get better.  
**

**3. Because I don't know a lot about the southern way of life, I am asking all of you to send in a tip (or tips) that you would give a city folk when they come to live in the country. I am getting a few of them from, like country songs and this website that I found. I'm always open, and if it fits into the story, I'll put it in.  
**

**4. I do not mean to offend anyone.  
**

**5. For awhile, Fang will be a bit out of character, moody, and offensive. Just a heads up! Don't say that I didn't warn you.  
**

**6. I'm trying to update every other day, at like two or three in the morning.  
**

**7. Yes I know that the drawls/accents suck. If you would like, read them how ever you would like. I also would like some help with that.  
**

**8. Please check out my Tumblr, I'm in desperate need of an adviser/pre-reader and a Beta! Details on my Tumblr.  
**

**Okay! Now that that's out of the way, I can happily say that most will be revealed! So excited!  
**

**I don't own anything!  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

When we pulled into the drive way, I wasn't expecting it to be so long. It took about ten minutes of winding turns, and small stones of gravel for us to get to the main house, which was huge. It wasn't what I was expecting, which was a beaten down motor home with a rundown shack in the back. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The Walker family's home was like a huge, modern ranch. It had pillars of white marble, and sharp angles, it looked very sleek. Standing in front was four people, two women, and two men. My eyes were instantly drawn to the younger woman, who was probably their daughter.

She was absolutely _gorgeous. _She had two long ash blonde braided pigtails, running down to her waist, underneath a brown cowboy hat. Shockingly, three of the four were wearing cowboy hats, the one who wasn't was the mother. I was expecting everyone to walking around wearing cowboy hats and boots.

The beautiful girl was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that showed off her long tan legs, half covered in worn cowboy boots.

"Fang," Dr. M's voice brought me back from admiring the blonde beauty. "Get out of the car." She told me, and proceeded to try to get Ella unstuck from the backseat where she decided to stick her leg between the door and the driver's seat.

"Mom! Help me! These are new shoes!" She whined, and I wondered if the Walkers could hear us, I looked over, they were just standing there, calmly.

I put my impassive mask on my face, showing how much I didn't want to be here, and stepped out of the cool car, and into the hot Texan air. I looked over to the Walkers, and saw that the younger guy with lean muscles and brownish hair had pushed the blonde slightly behind him, weird.

I turned around, and watched Dr. M pull Ella free, I chuckled. Limbs were flailing, and Ella was overreacting, as usual. Ella stood up, huffed, and wobbled toward me in her heels. I opened Angel's door, and offered my hand to help her get out.

As Angel stepped into the sunlight, her ash blonde curls reflected on the sunlight, and her eyes shown from being able to get out of the car.

Suddenly, a gasp escaped the blonde's mouth, and she said, "Angel, Darlin'." Her voice had a southern drawl that make her stick out like a sore thumb in San Diego. Everybody, including her own family, looked at her in shock.

Angel's eyes widened, and she ran towards the girl. "Maxie?" Angle asked, and _Maxie's _face lit up like a Christmas tree on the Fourth of July.

"Darlin'!" She said, catching my little sister in her arms, and swinging her around. Wow, she must be strong, Angel's thirteen, not six. Maxie put her down, and Angel ran up to the boy who looked similar to Maxie.

"Iggy!" Angel exclaimed, wrapping her sinewy arms around the boy's neck, he picked her up.

"Hey, Darlin'! How's life been in the city?" Iggy asked with a drawl the same as Maxie's.

"Good, how's life been here while I've been gone?" In Angel's voice, there was a slight twang, hardly noticeable if you weren't around southern drawls.

"Slightly borin'," Maxie replied, capturing Angel's attention again.

"Uncle Petey! Auntie Char!" _Auntie? Uncle? _Wow, you learn something new everyday.

The two adults, Peter and Charlotte, I'm guessing, bent down to hug their thirteen year old niece.

"It's so good to see you, Sweetheart!" Charlotte gushed, squeezing Angel tight.

"You too, Auntie!" Angle moved over to Peter, who had half of his face covered with the shadow of his hat.

"Uncle Petey! I can't see your face!" Angel took the dark brown leather cowboy hat off of his head, and plopped it own onto her head. Ella silently gasped next to me, drawing in air, at the sight of Peter Walker's face.

It was littered with scars, and Angel wasn't daunted at all, like she was used to it. All she did was smile wider, and kissed his cheek.

"Did you get a new scar?" Angel asked, tracing a scar running from Peter's chin and up to his left temple, pushing past ash blonde hair.

"Yup, how could you tell? You haven't even seen me for five years!" He asked, tipping his hat down over her eyes. Angel giggled.

"Silly! I'll never forget you, all of you!" She said, looking at Charlotte, Maxie, and Iggy.

Dr. M walked forward, gaining the Walker's attention. "Hello! My name is Valencia Martinez, I'm the new vet." Charlotte, the tall brunette haired green eyed mother, walked forward, and shook Dr. M's hand.

"We're so glad to have you! Oh it's such a relief! Peter and I have been havin' to deliver a couple of new foals ourselves! We have a couple more comin', and a couple of calves. And the practice has been overflowin', and I've had to send Maxie to start makin' rounds! You don't know how happy and grateful we are to have you! Please! Come in!" Charlotte said in one breath, escorting all of us into their large house.

I guess there was no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! We're up to four chapters! I'd lie to give a big shout out to MPHknows and Chameleon-Bookworm, my beta and my pre-reader/ adviser! **

**I don't own ~MR~  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

Angel's eyes became the size of Mama's good china plates, and she dashed toward me. "Maxie?" She asked, running toward me, full force. She always was a fast lil' bugger.

"Darlin'!" I said as I caught her, swinging around my now thirteen year old cousin. She was beautiful, just like her mother was. I put Angel down on the ground, and she practically skipped to my brother.

"Iggy!" Angel exclaimed, wrapping her strong, skinny arms around his neck as he bent down to hug her.

"Hey, Darlin! How's life been in the city?" Iggy asked, hugging Angel tight.

"Good," She said, a small smile on her lips. "How's life been here while I've been gone?" She asked, her southern twang coming out.

"Slightly boring" I replied, and she looked to me, her smile brightened my day. She turned toward my parents, and ran to them.

"Uncle Petey! Auntie Char!" Angel hugged my Mama first.

"It's so good to see you, Sweetheart! You're growin' into a fine young lady, if I do say so myself!" My Ma whispered in Angel's ear, she smiled some more.

Angel jumped from my Mama's arms, to my Papa's and hugged her mother's brother. "Uncle Petey! I can't see your face!" She took his hat off of his head, and plopped it upon her own. From where her adoptive family was standing, I heard the girl take in a whoosh of air, trying not to gasp.

Papa's face was covered in scars from tractor accidents, serving in the Army, and fooling around with Iggy and I when Mama told him not to. Angel traced his newest one, that trailed from his chin to his left temple, hiding behind his ash blonde hair like mine and Angel's. "Did you get a new scar?" She asked, her blue eyes shining with worry.

Papa got the scar a couple of months ago, when he brought Iggy and I to the local Saloon, which wasn't a great idea, but it was fun. Somebody was talking shit about Ma, and he flipped his lid like Iggy tipped cows. Papa rushed up to the man, and punched him good in his jaw, sprawling him out on the floor. Unfortunately, the man got back up, and pulled out a knife. Obviously, he wasn't from around here, cause we all knew that all fights were with fists, unless it's the middle of the night, and some bandit is trying to steal your cows. That's when we get out our rifles.

"Yup, how could you tell? You haven't seen me for five years!" He asked, flicking the brim of his hat to cover Angel's eyes.

"Silly!" She said, pushing it up so she could see. "I'll never forget you, all of you." She said looking at Mama, Iggy, and I.

The older woman stepped forward, gaining our attention. "Hello! My name is Valencia Martinez, I'm the new vet." Mama walked forward, and grasped Valencia's hand in a firm handshake.

"We are so glad to have you! Oh it's such a relief! Peter and I have been havin' to deliver a couple of new foals ourselves! We have a couple more comin', and a couple of calves. And the practice has been overflowin', and I've had to send Maxie to start makin' rounds! You don't know how happy and grateful we are to have you here! Please! Come in!" Mama said in one breath, leading Valencia into our home. The two remaining kids followed.

It was great having Angel back. She took my hand in hers, and we walked behind Mama leading and chatting with Valencia, Papa and Iggy were behind us, followed by the dark guy and his sister, who was wobbling around in her heels. I turned around to look at Iggy.

"Five bucks," I whispered to him, holding my unoccupied hand out behind me and felt him shake it, before I dropped it. I heard Papa laugh, and I smiled, looking down at Angel, who was also grinning. Mama led us all to the front door, and we all walked in and settled down in our living room.

"So," Valencia said, trying to break the silence. "As I said, I'm Valencia, this is Ella." She pointed to the high heeled girl, she grinned and waved, flirtatiously. Valencia rolled her eyes. "And this is Fang Ride." She said pointing to the dark boy. "I guess you already know Angel," She said, looking a little disdain over it.

"How do you know Angel? I mean, she's not even that popular." Ella said, snottily, looking at Iggy, trying to undress him with her eyes. Ewwww... I shuddered.

Fang elbowed Ella in the ribs, obviously thinking that her comment was out of line.

"Well," Mama started, capturing our attention. "Angel is Peter's sister's, Anne Walker, daughter. Anne was abusive to the point that Angel's brother Zack was hospitalized. We decided, as next in line to take care of Angel, that it would be best if she went somewhere where Anne couldn't find her. Zack has been staying with a good friend of Peter's and his daughter. I'm sure he will be so excited to see you!" She said, directing the last part at a beaming Angel. I noticed how Angel perked up when hearing that her brother was close by.

I smiled at her joy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with the Martinez's and Fang here, maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's Chapter 5, it's kinda short, sorry about that! Thanks to MPHknows and Chameleon-Bookworm!**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**FPOV  
**

I had always known that Ella was a bit _flirty, _but I didn't know how venomous she could be, saying that Angel wasn't good enough to know. Even if the Walkers lived in the middle of nowhere, didn't mean that they weren't smart. We would have to watch what we say around them, or things might get ugly.

After the Ella incident, the Walkers explained how they knew Angel, and they told us her story. I felt a small amount of resentment for the woman from the adoption agency, but I realized that if we knew that she had come from Texas and her mother was abusive, Ella would most likely blog about it telling the whole world, and making it easy for Anne to find Angel.

I could tell by the way that they interacted, Angel and the Walkers, that there was no denying that they were related. I could even see the similarities between Peter and Angel. You would have to be blind not to. They both had the same hair and eye color, and the same nose. Where Ella was loud, Angel was quiet and reserved, same as Peter. They truly were related.

After the Walkers explained Angel's previous home situation, they introduced themselves. The mother was Charlotte, the father was Peter, the youngest was James but preferred to be called Iggy, and his twin was Maxine, but liked to be called Maxie or Max.

Everybody was involved in their own conversations, so I took what was my one of many opportunities to admire Max. She wasn't what I thought she would be, none of the Walkers were. I was expecting buck tooth freaks, giant pick up trucks covered in mud, and just stupid in general people. I totally got that wrong. Man was I the stupid one!

"School starts next month, are the two of you ready?" Peter asked Ella and I, drawing the attention of the room to us.

"What!" Ella said, outraged, standing up. "Mother! We just got here! You're expecting us to go to school when we hardly know anyone! Uggh!" Ella started to stomp away, but her heel caught on part of the carpet, and before anybody realized what was happening, Ella tumbled to the floor, face first. My eyes went wide.

Charlotte dashed to help Ella up, Dr. M close behind her. I saw Max laugh and hold her hand out to Iggy. What were they doing? Iggy looked disgruntled, and I saw him pull out his wallet and pull out a five dollar bill. Iggy hugged it to his chest before slapping it into Max's hand. I was shocked. They had betted on whether or not Ella would fall down!

I looked to where Peter sat with Angel curled up into his side on the couch, a smile on both of their faces. I looked back to where Charlotte was helping Dr. M and Ella, and they both walked away, Ella in arm, down the hallway, probably showing her where she would be living for a while.

"So, Fang. Are you ready for school next month?" Peter asked me, switching Angel to his left side before pulling Max up to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're going to be a Senior, right?" I only nodded, my expression still stoic. Iggy stiffened, and Peter wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder. Huh, what did I do?

"Good. That means Maxie and Iggy can show you around for a couple days, _together._" He stretched the last word, making sure that I knew that I shouldn't be alone with Max. I nodded again, and Peter gave me a tight smile before whispering to Iggy and Max.

Huh, that was weird.


	6. Chapter 6

I stiffened at Fang's expression, so did Iggy. Papa pulled me into his side, noticing my lack of comfort around Fang's cold eyes. The last time I had seen those eyes, they were attacking me. I shivered, and I felt Papa hold me tighter.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come here, Maxie." Dylan sneered my name, pulling me to his chest, a cold, stoic look in his eyes. For the first time in years, I was deathly afraid._

"_No!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his hard grasp. It felt wrong, not how being in Dylan's arms should feel. I was shocked; my boyfriend of two years scared me!_

"_Shut up, Whore!" He yelled, clasping his hand over my mouth, muffling my terror filled screams. I felt tears spring in my eyes and flow down my cheeks when his hand became duct tape._

_Before I had realized it, I was pushed to the floor, my shirt ripped to shreds. I screamed again, more tears rolling down my face._

"_Shut Up!" Dylan yelled, slapping me across my face, I only screamed louder, louder, louder._

_My heart hammered in my chest, my arms were tied, and I was so very tired. Dylan slapped me again, and shoved a white napkin over my nose. The world went blurry, then..._

_Nothing._

_When I came to, I was in the hospital, Papa holding me against his chest, rocking me back and forth, petting my hair, and whispering to me._

"_Baby Girl, everythin' is goin' to be okay. He didn't get far. He didn't get far." That seemed to be his mantra, and it calmed me. I blinked my eyes and yawned, stretching like a cat before looking up to my Papa._

"_Papa?" I asked, confused. What happened with Dylan? Where was he? I grabbed his hand, and blinked from the bright light. "How long?" I asked, my heart thumping. _

"_Just a few days. Iggy and I found Dylan before he could go all the way. Let's just say, he won't be botherin' you anymore." I couldn't help it, and I broke down. Everything was alright, my Papa was here, and Dylan was taken care of._

_~End of Flashback~_

I couldn't help it as the memories came flooding back all too soon. My eyes watered, and I pushed my tears back, trying not to look weak in front of the Emotionless Brick wall that was Fang Ride.

"Maxie? Darlin'? Are you okay?" Papa asked in a hushed whisper, still holding Angel and I close, I noticed the question floating around in Angel's eyes, and a nodded at her in the way that said, 'When you're older.' Angel huffed, and I slightly smiled.

"Yeah, Papa, I'm okay. Just a couple of unwanted memories that came back to haunt me. Nothing to get worked up about." I whispered back. Iggy smirked.

"Really, Maxie? It's only been a year since it happened. Are you sure?" He whispered back, suddenly serious.

"I'm positive, I'm fine." I whispered to the both of them. Iggy gave me a look, and I just nodded. "Now," I said, louder so Fang could hear, trying to lighten up two of the most important people in my life.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Iggy grinned, and I looked toward Fang. He shrugged.

"Sure,"


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! That's all that I would like to say! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, PMs, Alerts, and Favorites! It really means a lot to me! A big thanks, as always, to Chameleon-Bookworm and MPHknows! **

"Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Swimming sounded fun, but I didn't see a pool when we came in, I wonder where we're going.

Max smiled, and grabbed Iggy's hand before bounding up a set of stairs to where their bedrooms most likely were. Peter frowned at me.

"I don't want any funny business from you, Mister. You got that?" He asked, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, Sir." I said, honestly scared. Peter was a rather large man, standing at six foot eight and heavily muscled. He nodded once before getting up from the couch and following Charlotte, Ella, and Dr. M.

"Go get your bags and follow me." He shot from over his shoulder. I could tell that Peter was a man that demanded respect, where ever he went.

I got up, and went to the car to pull out my suitcase, and brought it inside, going to the hall where Peter disappeared down.

"Fang, your room is this one. Your sister is a couple doors down. You need to be in your room by or before midnight. I don't care if you go to bed, but you just need to be in your room. No exceptions. Put your trunks on and when your finished, we'll meet you in the living room." Peter explained, very curt. I could tell that he didn't like me much.

I dragged my bag into the room, it was nicely decorated, light blue walls and white accents. I dropped my bag on my bed and pulled it open, riffling through it's contents before pulling out my black trunks.

I slipped them on, and grabbed a towel and my sunglasses, before walking out of the door, closing it behind me. When I turned around, there was Ella. Man, she did not look respectable. I would say trashy, but she's my sister.

"C'mon Fang!" She pranced around me. Her bathing suit looked whore-ish, with half of her "assets" as she called them, hanging out. She wore too short shorts, and a pair of platform wedge sandals. Uggh! Why was she _my _sister?

Ella grabbed my hand and started to drag me back down the hallway to the living room where Iggy and Max were sitting on the couch. Max had put her hair up in a sloppy bun on top of her head, and she wore a loose yellow shirt over her two piece. Over her bottoms, she had on a pair of blue and white striped shorts, yellow flip flops, and a floppy hat. Iggy only had a pair of light blue swim trunks, no shirt, only two towels; his and Max's.

When Ella and I came into the room, Max perked up, and Iggy lazily looked up from the television show that they were watching. "You ready?" Max asked, standing up and nudging Iggy with her foot.

Ella slunk toward Iggy, trying to look sensual. It disgusted me. Apparently, it disgusted Iggy too. "Well hi there, Handsome." Ella said, trying to make her voice sound husky. I looked over to Max, she shivered.

"Eww... Dude, that's my brother. Go find somebody else to terrorize." Max said, her hands on her hips. Ella sneered at Max and flipped her brown hair and turned back to Iggy, walkig her fingers up his arm.

"So, do you like, work out?" She asked, and Iggy snarled at her before standing up and walking over to Max.

"Are we all ready?" Max asked, looking at Ella and I. I nodded.

"Then lets go!" Iggy exclaimed, bouncing back from his episode with Ella. He motioned with his hands to follow him and Max through the kitchen and out of the back door. We followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I swear you guys! This is amazing, all of the feedback that I've been getting! WOW! Another thanks as always to MPHknows and Chameleon-Bookworm! I don't know what I would do with out them!**

**I don't own MR or AC/DC! :)  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**Fang POV  
**

When we walked out, the first thing that I saw was a black Chevy Silverado, the second was horses. Grey horses, brown horses, speckled horses, small horses, and huge horses.

"Awww! Oh. My. God! They are sooooo cute!" Ella gushed, seeing all of he horses behind a fence.

I saw Max smile fondly towards the horses before turning to the truck and unlocking it. The truck was huge, capable of pulling a multiple horse trailer, and covered in mud from going off-road. Max climbed in the driver's side, and Iggy in the passenger.

"Ey! Ella! Fang!" Max yelled before honking the horn. "Are ya comin' or are ya just gonna stand there?" Ella looked back from the horses, and trotted toward the truck, I followed. We got in, me behind Max and Ella behind Iggy. Iggy did not look pleased. At all.

As soon as our doors shut, Max zoomed down her long drive way, she winked at Iggy, and he turned the radio on. Suddenly, Thunderstruck by AC/DC came on, and Max started bopping her head to the beat, with Iggy singing.

"_Sound of the drums_

_Beatin' in my heart_

_The thunder of guns!_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been - thunderstruck!_

_Rode down the highway_

_Broke the limit, we hit the ton_

_Went through to Texas, yeah Texas- _Here, Max sang with Iggy, a huge smile on both of their faces.

_And we had some fun_

_We met some girls, _

_Some dancers who gave a good time_

_Broke all the rules, played all the fools_

_Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds"_

As "minds" was sung, Max suddenly pulled onto a dirt road, toward a massive river with a lack. I saw a midnight blue boat docked, with somebody in it, tied to the pier with rope. Ella looked queazy, and I saw Max smile, a little maliciously, in Ella's direction. I could tell, payback was coming.

Before Max could put the truck in park, Iggy jumped out, landing on his feet, and looked around, weary, before taking off to the waterfront. Max smirked before slamming on the brakes, and putting the truck in park, she turned to us.

"Okay, so, technically, we," She pointed to all of us. " aren't supposed to be here. My Pa sold the land this lays on to the people next door. We worked out a deal with their daughter, who despises them, her name is Lupo. We can use their boat and dock as many times as we want, as long as we bring her. She's a blast!" Max smiled.

Ella sneered as she looked toward the figure, who was revealed to be a girl, who was hugging Iggy. I elbowed her.

"She sounds like a right Bitch." Ella huffed, crossing her arms over chest, glaring at Iggy and Lupo. Max's smile turned to Ice, and she glared a million times stronger than Ella.

"You listen here, Ella." She sneered her name as if it was something dirty. "You dare say something like that to or about my best friend, who is almost like my sister, you best count your lucky stars that I don't pound your behind into the mud." Max spoke vehemently, her tone venomous. Ella shivered and looked at her shoes.

Am I allowed to hate my sister?


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry this is so late! My computer crashed, and my Yoda flash drive go put in the washer. Please excuse the lateness! Warning: This chapter contains a Max and Lupo prank, and use of the word 'Bitch' PLEASE BE WARNED! LOL! Lupo is not mine, she is the wonderful creation of MPHknows. Thanks to Chameleon-Bookworm for beta-ing! And to MPHknows for being my pre-reader. I'm sorry, this chapter has only been beta'd as of 6/28 and a few things might be wrong (like Lupo, since she is not my own) But as soon as MPHknows gets back, this will be edited. It is all based on how I have portrayed Lupo in this chapter!  
**

**So with out further ado, and me mentioning that I don't own MR, I present to you, the horribly late chapter of 'Hicktown'!  
**

**MPOV  
**

I stormed toward Iggy and Lupo, a scowl on my face. Ugggh! She was such a bitch! Lupo looked at me, smirking. We knew each other so well that we could practically read each others mind.

She hugged Iggy quickly, then came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and to anyone else, it looked like she was hugging me, but Iggy and I knew, she was crushing me, she might have left a few bruises.

Lupo was very violent, choosing to rather punch than talk about issues. She leaned up to my ear and whispered,

"Thanks, but I can fight my own battles." And she loosened her arms, so she wasn't strangling me, just hugging tightly. I hugged her back. We let go of each other, and turned back to Iggy and the boat, which he was starting up. Iggy waved us over, but only Lupo went back. I turned around to Fang and Ella, and walked toward them. Ella shrunk back, but Fang looked composed, calm, and collected. He was showing little to no emotion, and secretly, that scared me. His expression looked so much like Dylan's. I motioned them over.

"Are you two just going to stand there, or are we going on the boat?" I called, tilting my head slightly. Fang nudged Ella with his elbow, then came walking over, Ella trailing slightly behind. It seemed she was scared of me. Good.

I saw the fear in her eyes as she got closer to me, apparently, so did Lupo and her enhanced eye sight. Compared to Lupo, I'm a butterfly and she's a Puma. While be both can hold our own in a fight, I only use fists as plan B. Sometimes words and a glare are all you need.

I walked back to the boat, and hopped in, taking a seat next to Iggy who was going to be driving. Ella looked like she wanted to sit where I was, and she tried to sneer at me, I raised an eyebrow. Bitch Please! Like you could scare me. Lupo took the rope that was holding the boat to the dock, and untied it, leaving the boat free to float.

As soon as the two of them were sitting down, and Lupo took her place in the font of the boat, half hanging over to see the fish and water, Iggy peeled out of the dock, leaving huge wakes behind us.

"EEEEEE!" Ella squealed, as her hair flew around every where, I smirked. She sooo wasn't fit for country life.

It took a few minutes, but when we finally pulled into The Cove, Lupo and I helped anchor the boat, and we removed our coverup clothes. Lupo was wearing her favorite dark blue bikini that had white embroidered anchors dotting the top, and had white stripes on the bottoms. Mine was plain black. Ella looked down at the water from over the side and sneered.

I looked at Lupo, and we smirked, we had a plan. I looked over to my brother and raised my eyebrows, he just smiled and shook his head. I looked over to Fang who was just sitting there, staring at his sister, with a look that said 'Why? Why me?' To others, they wouldn't be able to see it, but I saw right past the mask on his face. I started to walk over to him, and sat down right next to him. My heart beat a little faster. How was I supposed to know if he was like Dylan?

Fang looked at me, his obsidian eyes seemed to stare into my soul, my very being. My heart raced, not from being scared, but from what, I didn't know. I started back, and saw that he had little flecks of gold and ivy in his eyes. They were mesmerizing. I cleard my throat.

"So, how much do you want to see her," I pointed to Ella, sneering at the river water. "get pushed into the river?" I asked, a devious smile on my face.

A small similar smile made it's place on Fang's. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"Well," I motioned for Lupo to come up to us, and I stood up. Simultaneously, Lupo and I quietly walked to behind Ella, we nodded to each other, and we pushed Ella, right over the edge and into the water. I turned back around to Fang,

"That."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I am currently working on the next couple chapters now! Inspiration is fleeting, so please, send ideas, things you want to happen in the story, little funny bits, drama, anything! I would love to incorporate your input and ideas into this story! :D  
**

**To each an every one of you who has reviewed, followed, or favorited, you guys are friggin fantastic!  
**

**Without Further Ado  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

I looked between Ella who was bobbing in he water, screaming, and Max, whose grin was infectious. She and Lupo slapped hands in an epic high five and they jumped into the water, splashing Ella with even more brackish water.

In all honesty, it was hilarious.

Iggy made sure the boat was anchored, raised the motor, and turned on the radio, before he too, jumped out of the boat, splashing Ella and the girls. Max and Lupo laughed, and Ella screamed again, raising her arms over her head. Ella squealed some more, and started to doggy paddle her way to the ladder to crawl out of the water.

As she pulled herself out, I peeled off my shirt, kicked off my flip flops, and splashed into the water as well, splashing Ella like the others. My hair stuck to my face, so I dived under the water and pushed it back, then swam to the surface.

When I came back up, Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lupo looking at me with an odd expression, not one that I had seen before. Not lustful or anything close, but like somehow she could see me for me, same with Max, even though I could tell that she was a tad nervous around me. It was strange.

When Angel ran to the Walker's, I could tell that they had missed her so _damn_ much. Those years that went by without them being able to contact her at all must have killed them. If I could, no matter how much I loved Ange, I would give her to them in a heartbeat. Would that be considered wrong? I hoped not. So I would just give them second best.

I shook my head again, getting the remaining water out of my ears, and partially smiled at Lupo, who, in turn, smirked at me. She turned around to Max who was watching us intently before splashing Lupo with a giant wave made by her arm. They looked ecstatic to be in the water, unlike Ella who was huddled on the boat, wrapped in a towel.**  
**

We stayed in the cove for a couple of hours, then got back in the boat to head home. The entire time, Ella had been a stick in the mud, and wouldn't get in the water. Iggy and I talked to each other, and he and his sister are pretty funny. Max took the initiative to tell me that she was oldest, when Iggy complained about not being able to drive the work truck, therefore she gets to drive, she was being nice by letting him drive the boat.

The three of them are so charismatic, it was hard to be an ass, but Ella was able to be the annoying one, whining about being cold, complaining about getting splashed, and just being generally annoying. Besides her, it was a lot of fun. When we got back to shore, Iggy and Lupo tied the boat to the dock, and we all got out. It was time for Lupo's mother to fuss over her, for the debutante ball tonight, so she went back to her house close to the water. The look of horror and disgust on her and Max's faces told me that she wasn't doing this willingly.

We made it back the the Walker's house in one piece, besides our ears. The whole way home, Ella wouldn't stop whining about having to get in the water. I cannot believe her.

I would like to know who has a non-annoying little sister, cause I would like to trade.


End file.
